


tied up in pretty young things (in a state of emergency)

by joshlersins (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, mark is mentioned once or twice, this is utter filth but here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/joshlersins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler and josh enjoy semi-public sex just a little bit too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> title is from panic! at the disco's hallelujah because i really need to pray for my sins
> 
> anyways this is just established relationship joshler having sex what else do you need  
> it has utterly no plot i just like writing smut for whatever reason so i'm dumping it here

“what are you – oh my god, tyler, _here_?” josh hisses as tyler’s hands push him further into the closet of their shared dressing room, closing the door behind him.

tyler gives a wicked smile. “yes, here,” he sighs, hands already underneath the hem of josh’s shirt, pulling upwards; he’s inclined to complain a little more, but the fabric of his shirt being moved over his face cuts his words off rather effectively, and he raises his arms above his head, allowing tyler to tug it the rest of the way off.

josh tries to ignore how turned on he is. him and tyler aren’t strangers to semi-public sex, as there was the one time he let tyler fuck him into the couch of a dressing room in seattle without bothering to lock the door, but they only have ten minutes until their show and he can already feel sweat wiping away his freshly-applied red eye makeup.

not to mention the fact that tyler’s hands and neck are covered in black paint, and some spots aren’t fully dry. he’ll have to make sure that there’s no spots of paint on himself before they leave.

“take your shirt off,” josh whines, tugging at tyler’s shirt sleeve, but he drops to his knees and makes himself busy by popping the button open, gently palming his cock through the fabric. josh hisses at the contact, his knees already shaking, tyler’s gaunt fingers hooking under the top of josh’s too-tight black jeans, shimmying them down his hips.

he only bothers to pull them down to josh’s knees, still running his fingers up and down over josh’s cock. he moves his hands to either side of josh’s boxers, pulling them down fluidly until they join his jeans around his quivering knees.

“gonna suck you off,” tyler chuckles, wrapping his hand around the base of josh’s dick, other tightened securely around his hip – he strokes him slowly, languidly, and josh keens low in the back of his throat, moving his hands to move his fingers through tyler’s hair.

“ _ah_ , we don’t have much – _nng_ , fuck _ing_ – _time_ ,” josh practically growls, voice raising two octaves as he tries to stutter through his words.

“i’ll be quick,” tyler grumbles, giving no warning as he takes the plunge, swallowing the head of josh’s cock. a breathless cry falls past josh’s lips, fingers tightening, pulling on tyler’s hair as he takes the rest of him down, until the tip of his nose is pressed flat against josh’s stomach.

“ _ugh_ , god, go-o- _od_ , _nnh_ , oh, _ah_ –“

josh’s noises get progressively more garbled as tyler moves his head back and forth rapidly, sucking in a way that’s so harsh it’s near-painful, but josh’s orgasm-needy mind can barely tell the difference between pleasure. he laps at the underside as he moves, and josh can give no warning other than a shout of tyler’s name before he cums down his throat, vision swimming lazily as tyler takes it all, swallowing every bit.

he pulls off with a loud, obscene noise, and josh’s spent cock twitches painfully.

“oh my god,” he says, head falling back against the wall. tyler wipes the back of his mouth before he grabs josh’s shoulders and pulls him forward, kissing him roughly – his mouth tastes disgustingly bitter, but josh pushes his way inside, running his tongue along the backs of tyler’s teeth.

“show time,” tyler grins when he pulls back, picking josh’s shirt up off of the floor before handing it to him. he leaves the closet without another word, just in time to see mark enter the room, giving him a weird look. his gaze turns to josh as he reemerges, pulling his shirt over his head, makeup smeared and random spots of black around his shoulders and hips.

“did you guys just –“ mark’s voice trails off as he pieces everything together. his voice grows oddly quiet when he says, “oh my god,” promptly leaving the room without another look.

tyler laughs as he picks up his paint and begins reapplying the black to his hands and neck. josh sighs, exhausted, as he draws him close to tyler, pecking him on the cheek, before grabbing his own box of red makeup.

“glad it’s hotel night,” tyler sighs, although there’s an excited gleam in his eyes, and josh glances down at his _incredibly_ visible boner.

god, he’s so screwed. literally, and figuratively.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hotel sex, set right after the first chapter.

josh has about a minute to himself once they get up to their hotel room before he’s being shoved up against a wall. he manages to take his shoes off and stretch his sore arms out a little, but tyler attaches himself to his front as soon as he can, arms around josh’s shoulders, teeth digging hungrily into his jaw.

he exhales heavily, moving his hands to tyler’s hips as his lips drop lower, against his throat, tongue against the skin, teeth following suit. he only _really_ starts to bite when he cranes his neck to attach his mouth to his collarbone, licking softly before biting in, sucking a bruise into his flesh. his collar and his hips are tyler’s favorite places to leave purpling marks – on mornings after, when he manages to get into the bathroom, he presses his fingers into the marks and smiles fondly to himself at the events of nights previous.

“dude, i’ve wanted to fuck you all night,” tyler breathes against his throat; josh’s hands flutter up his spine, exhaling breathily into the open air.

“i can tell,” he mumbles in response, groaning when tyler nips at his skin. he pulls away suddenly, hand gripping josh’s wrist before dragging him along to the bed, casually shoving him down onto the mattress. the way he crawls on top of him is almost predatory-like; the hungry look in his eyes instills no fear, however, even if josh’s pants grow uncomfortably tighter, already panting below him.

tyler places both of his hands on either of josh’s shoulders, pushing him into the mattress as he looks down upon him, grinning from ear to ear. “you’re so _pretty_ ,” he whispers, sounding awe-inspired, and josh laughs, face flushing in embarrassment.

he crouches down, resting both of his forearms on each side of josh’s hands, and presses their lips together. it’s soft and slow, tyler licking at josh’s bottom lip before pulling away just as quick. he sits back on josh’s hips, tugging off his shirt – his hands move immediately to josh’s, gripping at the fabric before ripping it upwards. josh throws his hands against the bed to make the process easier, dropping them down to the button of tyler’s jeans, popping them open to undo the zipper.

“fucking hate pants,” tyler sighs as he has to get up to pull them off, followed by his boxers. he holds them in his hands for a second, and josh stares, face twisted up in confusion until tyler procures a few packets of lube and a condom.

“why were those in your pocket?” he groans.

“hotel night,” tyler grins, throwing the supplies on the bed before undoing the button on josh’s jeans, tugging them down his hips along with his boxers to join the mess of clothes on the floor. “want me to suck you off?”

josh throws his arms over his head, hiding underneath them. “no.”

tyler gives him a wolfish smirk. “alright, straight to the chase, i get it.”

he makes a humming noise in the back of his throat as tyler grips one of his legs and pushes it farther open. josh wraps it around tyler’s lower back, pressing him closer as he opens one of the packets of lube, smothering his fingers in the liquid.

he grips josh’s thigh that’s around his hip, looking up to meet josh’s gaze from where he’s gazing at tyler from underneath his arm. he smiles gently, pressing his index against his entrance, waiting until josh nods in confirmation.

josh throws his head back, letting out a heavy breath as he adjusts at the new intrusion. “okay,” he sighs after a second, stretching his tired arms above his head, gripping at the sheets as tyler slowly begins to move, steadily beginning to build up a rhythm that makes the pit of his stomach coil.

“more,” he groans after a few long seconds, grinding down against tyler’s finger as he seeks more friction. almost immediately, another finger is added; josh bites his lip, whining as he rocks back and forth, moving his hand down to grab at his cock, jerking himself off.

tyler bends down, ignoring the dull ache in his spine, and presses a kiss to josh’s lower stomach, below his belly button. he adds a third finger, moving faster, encouraged by the louder moans josh makes as he brushes over his prostate repetitively.

“okay, come on,” josh groans, wrapping his other leg around tyler’s hips. tyler pulls his fingers out slowly, chuckling softly at the incoherent garbling josh does, wiping his fingers off on the sheet.

he picks up the condom and rips it open, rolling it on before opening the other packet of lube. he coats himself with the entire packet, lining himself up with josh, waiting – josh moves a hand to tyler’s waist, squeezing and nodding his head, and tyler pushes in.

“ _guh_ – fucking,” josh says eloquently as tyler bottoms out, hips slotting together. he gives josh a second to adjust before moving backwards, snapping his hips forward with a groan, head falling backwards to stare at the ceiling. almost immediately, his head rolls back forward, eyes locked on josh’s head fallen back onto the mattress, paper pale throat completely exposed, tendons tight.

josh whines as tyler thrusts again, harsher, faster. he curls over josh, moving in rapid succession, wrapping his hands around josh’s throat, moving fingers up the vast expanse of skin, his for the taking.

he thrusts a little faster, if that was ever possible, josh’s breath stuttering out, broken moans and vague sounds of tyler’s name passing his lips, coupled with a few choice swears. he moves one hand, pressing his thumb into the bruise made by him on his collarbone – josh sighs softly, thick eyelashes fluttering against his his pretty, flushed cheeks, fingers digging into where they’re placed on tyler’s hips.

“so pretty,” tyler manages to choke out as his thrusting loses its steady rhythm. josh’s eyes open, meeting tyler’s gaze; he gives a tiny smile before moving a hand down from tyler’s hip, wrapping it around his own dick loosely, grinding down in time with tyler’s movements.

tyler loses it. he curls over josh with a loud and broken, nearly embarrassing shout of josh’s name falling out of his lips, cumming hard and fast as he bites into josh’s shoulder. josh pants next to his ear, crying out suddenly as he follows after, a sticky wetness spreading beneath where their stomachs are pressed together.

he pulls out, flopping down onto his back next to josh. he gives it a second before he tears off the condom, lazily tying it and throwing it somewhere onto the ground.

josh disappears for a moment, grabbing a shirt off of the ground before wiping his stomach off. he leans over tyler, cleaning off his own skin, and he smiles gratefully, lovingly up at him.

“i love you,” tyler sighs as josh lays back down next to him, slotting himself against tyler’s side.

“mm. love you, too.”


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> car sex, set a few days after the second chapter~

“oh, of course you have lube in your car,” josh deadpans as tyler reaches into the middle console, retracting two small square packets and a condom.

“come on, get in the back,” tyler urges.

“i hate you so much.” nonetheless, josh unbuckles his seatbelt and crawls in the back to the best of his ability, nearly kicking tyler in the face.

“it would’ve been easier to just get out and back in,” tyler points out as he follows along, landing ungracefully on top of josh’s chest.

“fuck you.”

“that’s the point,” tyler giggles, smoothing his hands over josh’s neck slowly, dipping his fingers underneath his shirt and against his collarbone. josh sighs, a bit impatient, but he relaxes into the uncomfortable seat and the presence of the seatbelt buckle digging into his side painful, allowing tyler to move his hands wherever he pleases.

tyler’s eyes train on josh’s face, and he looks up to meet his gaze, albeit shyly. “you’re so beautiful,” he whispers, voice nearly broken in all of its glory, and josh smiles tiredly, cheeks slowly turning red.

gently, he raises a hand to josh’s cheek, splaying his thumb across the skin, and josh turns his face against his palm, eyes fluttering shut. it’s a little too intimate for something said in the back of a car thirty minutes before an interview, and he’s going to look like utter hell in front of those cameras when they’re done, but he loses himself to the sensation of tyler above him, thumb pressing into his skin adoringly.

tyler moves both of his hands, tugging josh’s shirt up to expose his hips; softly, he touches along the expanse of josh’s lower stomach, sighing almost gratefully before undoing the button of his jeans.

josh wriggles his hips a little, lifting them into the air as tyler tugs them down his thighs. he does his own in half the time, hands moving to hook his fingers under the waistband of josh’s boxers, exposing the rest of him completely.

moving quicker, tyler rips open a packet of lube with his teeth and josh settles his legs around his hips to bracket his waist. he coats his fingers with lube, resting his free hand on josh’s hip, pressing against his entrance once he feels they’re sufficiently covered.

“ready?” tyler asks, waiting for josh to nod before pressing in, listening carefully to josh’s intake of breath until he’s buried up to the knuckle.

“alright,” josh sighs, eyes slipping closed, breath hitching as tyler begins to move, slowly, a bit faster once he can feel josh pressing down to meet him, whining low, deep in his throat.

he rocks him there for a quick second before he adds a second finger, josh meeting him with every thrust until he’s begging for _more, more, harder, baby, please_. in goes a third and josh cries out, head falling against the seat, mouth wide open and eyes squeezed shut.

“tyler, _please_ , oh my god,” josh croons, grinding down against tyler’s fingers.

carefully, he slips out, biting his lip at josh’s indignant, disappointed whine, hips chasing after him. he rolls a condom on with practiced ease and rips open the other packet of lube, bucking his hips up into his hand as he covers himself in the cold liquid.

he lines himself up, grasping at josh’s hips; his legs are cramping from where he’s been kneeling on the seat, and he knows that both josh and him are going to be limping once they show up for their interview. “you good?” he whispers, breathless, and josh groans, nodding frenetically.

tyler pushes in fluidly, bottoming out in less than two seconds, and josh’s hands fly up as he cries out, scrabbling for purchase at his shoulders. he’s thankful that he’s wearing a shirt, or there would be scratches on his skin – his thoughts disappear as he thrusts once, twice, head falling backwards, eyes sliding close as he moans into the too hot air. josh slides against the seat below him, groaning in a way that almost sounds like he’s crying, pushing his hips down to meet tyler with every thrust, fingers digging into his shirt.

josh whines as tyler slides his hands underneath his back, pushing him up so that his hips are up in the air. he begins to thrust into him frantically, slamming into him with ease, hitting his prostate with nearly every movement; josh cries, throat already hoarse, too worn out to scream even though he desperately wants to scream tyler’s name into the air so everyone can hear him –

he yelps as tyler wraps a hand around his cock, sloppily pumping him as he thrusts into him harshly, quicker and messier as he nears his edge; he cums first with a shout that dissolves into a quiet, high-pitched whine. with two more thrusts, josh follows, choking out sobbed moans as he cums all over his stomach and tyler’s hand, panting as he’s dropped back into the seat.

tyler takes a minute to stop his quaking limbs, sliding out of josh. josh lets out a pained hiss from overstimulation, lazily running his hands through his hair, looking up at tyler through half-lidded eyes as he searches the back of the car for anything to clean them both up with.

there’s an old shirt on the ground, luckily. he grabs it and wipes away the stickiness covering both his hand and josh’s stomach, and then pulls off his condom and ties it, throwing it haphazardly on the ground along with the now-messy shirt stained with white.

“jesus,” josh groans as he slides his jeans back up on his hips, redoing the button. “i forget how nice that is.”

tyler laughs as he wrestles his own pants back up his legs. “yeah? we’ll have to do it more often.”

they enter the building holding hands, casting shy looks over at each other like tyler hadn’t just had his dick up josh’s ass two minutes ago. they both look positively, downright sinful; mark takes one look at them as they enter the green room and shakes his head, sighing.

“why do you two do this to me?” he whines, and tyler laughs.


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning hotel sex in which tyler's super duper in love
> 
> set after the second chapter because why not :^)

tyler loves hotel nights.

he loves waking up slowly in a bed with more than enough space for both him and josh as opposed to cramped bunks, sunlight filtering through slightly-opened blinds over windows.

josh always manages to find a way to sleep half on top of tyler, even when they aren’t in a bunk and there’s more than enough room to stretch out. he has his head rested atop tyler’s chest, breathing slowly and quietly, fingers laced with tyler’s as he sleeps peacefully.

tyler’s more than happy to wind his free hand through josh’s hair, content to watch josh sleep. he’s beautiful all the time, especially so as he sleeps – eyes closed, eyelashes fluttering slightly over his flushed pink cheeks, the vast expanse of freckles across the bridge of his nose and cheeks.

there’s a lot of details that are easily missed about josh’s face if you don’t take the time to truly look and discover. tyler loves these early mornings when he wakes up before josh, mapping out the features of his face to keep in the back of his mind forever, details to remember on the off chance that they happen to be separated.

he couldn’t tell anyone, even at gunpoint, how much time he takes purely watching and listening to josh sleeping on top of his chest, moving his faded hair through his fingers. inevitably, josh does awake, at some point, blinking into the sunlight that lays over his and tyler’s bodies.

he looks up, eyes bleary and vision entirely unfocused. the first thing he sees is tyler’s face, looking curiously down at him, and he smiles beautifully, pushing himself up to plant a kiss on tyler’s lips.

“mmph,” tyler sighs, pressing kiss after kiss to josh’s lips until he pulls back, moving his head back to its rightful place on top of tyler’s chest. “morning, babe.”

“morning,” josh mumbles, not quite awake enough to start a conversation. he gives himself a few minutes to wake up, the lull of tyler’s heartbeat underneath his ear.

“what d’you want for breakfast?” tyler asks, stifling a yawn into the palm of his hand as he shuffles up from the bed, carefully detaching himself from josh’s arms.

josh reaches out both his hands, grabbing tyler’s hips, yanking him backwards; he lets out a surprised noise as josh rolls on top of him, sitting back on his hips, hands against tyler’s shoulders as he presses him into the mattress. “you,” he sighs, sweet and sultry, moving down to gnaw at tyler’s jaw hungrily.

“this early?” tyler groans, a little surprised at just how quickly josh woke up, but his hips roll up to meet josh’s, a pleasant sigh falling past his lips.

“mhm. i’m topping. my ass hurts from yesterday.”

tyler snorts, winding his arms around josh’s back. he pushes his hands underneath the waistband of josh’s boxers, cupping his ass – josh sighs softly in response from where he’s sucking a bruise into the skin of tyler’s throat.

his hands move over tyler’s chest with ease, pausing to brush against his nipples carefully. tyler shudders underneath him, fingers tightening around his ass, gritting his teeth as josh plants kisses over the territory of his chest.

he sinks lower, tongue moving over his skin, fingers hooked into the fabric of tyler’s boxers. he stops for a moment, nipping at the skin over tyler’s ribcage, enjoying the feeling of tyler’s breath stuttering against his lips; he leaves a trail of tiny purple bites as he moves lower, ripping tyler’s boxers off to expose the rest of his body.

josh wrestles the fabric off of tyler’s legs and sinks between his thighs, hands underneath tyler’s legs as he nuzzles his nose into the valley between his hips.

“have i ever told you how much i love your thighs?” josh asks quietly, teeth nipping sharply against the skin, leaving more small marks of purple in his wake.

tyler gasps slightly, hips raising up into josh’s face. “once or twice,” he grits out between closed teeth as josh’s tongue laps closer and closer to his dick.

he lets out a sobbing noise as josh casually licks against the head in a soft, fluttering motion, tonguing against the slit before taking the entirety of the tip into his mouth. tyler fights the urge to buck his hips up into the warm, wet heat of josh’s mouth; he grips one of his hands into the sheets at his side, moving the other into josh’s hair, pulling roughly as josh slowly moves down the rest of his cock.

tyler wraps his legs around josh’s hips with a groan, pushing josh closer as he swallows the entirety of his dick. he hums softly, and tyler’s body spasms briefly as he cries out, struggling to pull in enough breath.

mixtures of swears, ‘ _oh, god_ ’, and josh’s name rip their way out of tyler’s throat. his thighs shake as josh sucks him off; he can feel himself nearing his edge, about to lose himself, when josh pulls off, dragging his tongue once more over tyler’s slit.

“why’d you stop?” tyler whines.

“’cause i actually wanna fuck you,” josh responds, pressing a white-hot kiss to tyler’s thigh.

tyler groans in a way that would be embarrassing if his thought process was anything but _fuck me fuck me fuck me please now god damn it_ , closing his eyes as josh slips out from between his thighs.

he returns to his former position in a few seconds, flicking open the cap on a bottle. tyler opens his eyes in time to see josh coating his fingers with lube; he spreads his legs open a little farther, lazily palming his cock with a hiss as josh presses a finger to his entrance, waiting patiently.

“go ahead,” is all tyler says before josh carefully slides his finger inside, meeting little resistance as tyler keens low in his throat, hips moving down to meet josh’s hand.

he knows tyler’s body almost as well as he knows his own. it takes a second of searching for him to find what he’s looking for; tyler’s thighs quiver as he hits his prostate, gulping in more air than entirely necessary.

“fuck,” tyler says descriptively. josh licks at his thigh, littering small kisses as he pushes another finger inside tyler, rocking back and forth; he bites his hipbone with sharp teeth, snickering as tyler shouts in surprise. he scissors his fingers carefully, and moves them higher, crooking them slightly until he feels himself touch over his prostate. another finger is added, and tyler swears he’s about two seconds away from crying, desperately slamming his hips down against josh’s fingers, cock aching where it’s curved and flushed up against his stomach.

“ssh,” josh soothes. he tilts his head up forward, kissing the underside of tyler’s cock, earning a teary-sounding whine. he pulls back as he fucks tyler on his fingers, watching his face contort in pleasure as he pants out josh’s names, fingers twisting in the sheets next to his sides.

watching tyler writhe below him as he fucks himself on josh’s fingers, squirming around on the sheets, is almost as good as actually putting his dick in him and fucking him senseless.

almost. they still have to get to that part, after all.

he pulls his fingers out, ignoring tyler’s half-disappointed whine as he tears open a condom with his teeth. he slides it on with quaking fingers, heat coiling in his stomach as tyler’s thighs brush up against his legs, uncapping the lube bottle to slick his own dick up.

“love you,” josh sighs breathily as he lines himself up, bracing a hand on one of tyler’s shoulders.

tyler smiles, wrapping his arms around josh’s back when he curls over him. “love you – oh, fu- _uck_ ,” his words fail as josh pushes in smoothly, dipping into a high-pitched whine as their hips press together.

josh groans descriptively, bowing his head to lick at tendons stretched tight in tyler’s throat, gently moving his hips backwards, slamming back into tyler without warning. “you’re so – ugh, _fucking_ , gorgeous –“

tyler whines, splaying his hands across josh’s spine as he tilts his hips up, legs moving further up josh’s hips as his thrusts pick up a faster rhythm, pounding into him relentlessly. josh laughs breathlessly, nose brushing against tyler’s when he tilts his head backwards to look at him; tyler giggles softly, the sound cut short as josh thrusts in deeper, eyes almost rolling back into his head.

his legs tighten around josh’s hips, trying to press him closer. carefully, josh hoists tyler up with one hand, sliding the other between their heaving chests to grab tyler’s dick. he shouts at the sudden contact, the feeling of josh running his thumb over his slit as he jerks him off alongside his thrusting near painful in a way that goes straight to his dick.

“faster, _faster_ ,” tyler mumbles, voice exhausted, and josh moves his hand quicker, obediently following instruction. his thrusting is slowly losing precision, stomach tightening – a low groan falls past his lips, and his hand tightens involuntarily around tyler’s dick. he squeaks, clutching at josh’s shoulders. panting, he drags his lips across josh’s jaw, angling his hips a little higher until he can feel the tip of josh’s dick push against his prostate.

josh groans as tyler clenches around him, letting out a soft, bitten-back sob as josh repeatedly thrusts against his prostate. he tries to give some sort of warning, but he’s overwhelmed with josh thrusting into him, hand gripping his dick and pumping him harshly, and he comes with nothing more than a groan of josh’s name.

he clutches josh’s back, pushing their chests together as he rides through his orgasm. josh smashes their lips together, teeth clacking together hungrily, and tyler cries out with oversensitivity as josh’s hips still inside him and he comes so hard he accidentally bites tyler’s bottom lip.

“ow,” tyler pouts, tongue running over his now-bleeding lip. josh’s forearms collapse, and he relaxes heavily against tyler’s chest, still buried deep in tyler’s ass in a way that should be uncomfortable but instead comes across as strangely sweet and comforting in the intimacy of it all.

he gives josh a minute to recover, hands skimming the skin of his freckled back gently until josh raises his head, hair matted with sweat when he presses their mouths together in a sweet, slow kiss.

“that was awesome,” josh sighs as he pulls out, kneeling between tyler’s thighs as he pulls off the sticky condom, tying it with still-shaking fingers. he throws it over the edge of the bed, reaching over tyler’s body to the nightstand, grabbing a few tissues.

“definitely,” tyler agrees, yawning wearily as josh carefully dabs at his stomach with a tissue. “shower?”

“as long as you suck me off,” josh compromises as he rolls off the bed, tugging tyler along with him.

“sure thing, baby.”


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shower sex set after the fourth chapter bc why the fuck not i'm going to hell anyways
> 
> ENJOY it was actually FUN to WRITE

tyler’s still not quite awake, yet, stumbling after josh as he follows him to the bathroom. he’s limping, slightly, ass and thighs aching from events that unfolded a few minutes previous, a pain he never really gets used to after bottoming, but josh’s fingers are around his wrist and he figures that the pressure on his skin there is enough for everything to be okay.

josh pulls him softly against his chest, leaning against the doorframe, and tyler complies, falling into his embrace. they don’t kiss – there’s nothing but the feeling of josh’s hands on tyler’s lower back, touching and feeling, memorizing and mapping, tyler’s chin tucked into the crook of josh’s neck and shoulder.

tyler leans into the feeling of josh’s lips pressing against the side of his head.

“i love you,” josh says, as he so often does. no matter how many times he says it, tyler’s heart thumps and butterflies flutter low in the pit of his stomach, feeling pleasantly fuzzy everywhere.

“i love you, too, baby, but i need a shower.”

the smell of sex still lingers on his skin, hair matted with sweat, eyes half-lidded out of exhaustion. josh smiles up at him fondly, kissing a spot underneath tyler’s jaw that makes his breath halt, fingers tightening on josh’s hips.

tyler tugs himself out of josh’s grasp, leaning over the edge of the tub to mess with the tap.

he can feel josh’s eyes on his ass, and he laughs, glancing over his shoulder. “i know you’re staring at me.”

“good,” josh remarks, lips curling up into a cocky smirk.

the shower jumps to life and tyler clambers inside, hissing and hopping around in the cold water. josh stands back for a minute, watching amusedly, before he pushes himself inside, planting a sloppy kiss on tyler’s lips.

“mmph, hi,” tyler quips, pulling back, fingers splayed into josh’s hair. he tugs, slightly, grinning when josh whines, leaning into him. “want me to wash your hair?”

josh’s hands go around tyler’s shoulders, wordlessly, pressing against him until he’s backing up, spine pressed flush against the shower’s tiled wall. remarkably, he can feel josh’s dick pressed into his thigh, the horny fucker, and he’s biting softly at tyler’s jaw, trying to get his point across.

“guess you were serious about me sucking you off,” he mumbles, but he doesn’t mind. he places his right hand on josh’s hip, and his left trails down between them, grasping josh’s cock, giggling when he whines.

“please,” josh pants, eyes already closed, teeth slipping across tyler’s jaw, hips bucking up into his hand.

“want me to blow you, baby?” tyler quips, tightening his hold around josh’s cock, moving his thumb carelessly up and down his slit, encouraged by the hot panting in his ear. “want me to suck you off so you can come down my throat, so you can scream my name?”

josh’s whining grows louder, fingers moving to his waist, clutching desperately for any kind of hold.

tyler twists his wrist. “answer me when i talk to you,” he whispers gruffly into josh’s ear, jerking him a little bit faster.

“oh my god, _yes_ , please, tyler, _please_ ,” josh sobs, head dropping down to bite at tyler’s shoulder.

briefly, tyler wonders what the limitations are on name calling. they’ve never really tried to do anything of the sorts, but tyler figures now is as good a time as any.

“alright, slut,” he tries, voice timid, loosening his grip.

josh throws his head back, gasping for breath. “oh, god, _yes_ , ty _ler_ –“

that’s a new one. he’ll have to try that out more often, then.

he slides to his knees, hand still around the base of josh’s cock, looking up at him through dark eyes, framed with wet lashes. josh rests his forehead on the tile wall, staring down at tyler, face and chest flushed ret, hot water washing down his back.

tyler wets his lips, smirking as his tongue trails out of his mouth, hovering around the tip of josh’s cock. “beg for me, you _slut_ ,” he growls, bravado growing slightly as he learns what his boyfriend likes.

josh’s face falls slack, mouth open, groaning as he tries not to come then and there before tyler has even _licked_ his cock. he braces one arm on the shower wall, the other going to tyler’s hair, fingers twisting harshly. “c’mon, tyler, _please_ , i need to come so _bad_ , i want you to suck me off until i come down your throat, _tyler_ , ple- _ease_ ,” he whines, voice high and desperate.

tyler is momentarily stunned by how filthy that sounds coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth. his face hardens, and he dips forward, the faint traces of a smirk still curled across his lips as his tongue darts out, tonguing josh’s slit with ease. he sinks around the tip, and josh stops breathing for a good few seconds, focused on tyler staring up at him as he bobs his head up and down around the head of his cock.

“i’m not gonna last for long,” he mutters, stuttering out a cry as tyler takes him further, cheeks hollowed and tinged with pink, downright sinful. he tightens his grip around the base, tongue working against the underside in a way that’s almost too much; josh lets out a string of swears and tyler’s name, voice broken and words stuttered as tyler pulls all the way back, cherry red lips placed provocatively around the head.

his eyes are glistening and wide and could almost be considered _innocent_ if he wasn’t swallowing another man’s cock at that moment. he grins up at josh, pulling off of his dick with a wet pop, tonguing just under the head in the way he knows drives josh absolutely wild.

it does, every single time, because his head drops farther down the wall and he shouts tyler’s name, fingers pulling tyler’s hair painfully harsh. he knows what a little bit of pain does to tyler, too, because he’s moaning around his dick where he’s swallowing him whole again, mouth wrapped around half while his hand makes short work of what’s left.

tyler hums, soft and sweet and sultry, and sucks the rest of josh down without warning, hand moving to his hip as his nose presses against josh’s stomach.

an invitation.

he knows tyler too well, at this point, and he knows it’s an invitation to fuck his mouth, a way of asking without words. he groans, tugging on tyler’s hair. “are you sure?” he pants, and tyler’s eyes open up wide, tongue massaging the underside of josh’s cock. he nods, movement miniscule but _there_ , sending jolts of electricity through josh’s body.

josh sighs, slowly pulling back on the hand that’s locked in tyler’s hair. he follows the movement until he’s placed at the end of josh’s dick, pretty lips parted and jaw loose and throat open in preparation, waiting for josh to make a move, make him _his_.

“god, you’re so pretty,” josh chokes out, and tyler hums in appreciation. his jaw is beginning to hurt, but he forces himself to wait it out, one hand dropping from josh’s hip to shove it between his braced thighs, stroking his own cock gingerly, sighing gratefully as he relieves the unbearable tension.

josh’s hips twitch forward fast. he begins to thrust into tyler’s mouth without precision, losing himself to the sensation of the wet, hot heat, tyler’s jaw unhinged, tongue sliding against the underneath.

“i’m gonna – fuck, _baby_ , i’m so close,” josh groans, fisting tyler’s hair, and tyler’s lips tighten automatically, trying to help work him over the edge. he strokes himself a little harder, moaning as his fingers twitch slightly around his dick, and the vibrations are enough to make josh come.

he shouts tyler’s name as he comes down his throat, quick and hot and messy, but tyler takes it all, cringing slightly as the bitter taste floods his mouth. he swallows everything as he pulls off of josh’s sensitive, limp cock; there’s small splotches of come around his lips and he drags his tongue around his lips casually, collecting everything, sucking it all into his mouth. his adam’s apple bobs slightly as he swallows, eyes narrowed as he stares up at josh, hand still working between his thighs as he jerks himself off.

“c’mere,” josh whispers, helping tyler stand shakily to his feet. he presses him up against the wall, pushing tyler’s hand away from his dick; he whines as josh’s hand wraps around his cock, jerking him quickly, twisting his wrist to the best of his ability. slowly, he presses their lips together, tongues lacing as their mouths slide open and they pant into each other’s mouths, exchanging breath until tyler is groaning josh’s name, coming all over his hand unapologetically.

“jesus,” josh sighs, kissing tyler again, softly.

an apology of some sorts, tyler is sure. he grins against his lips, pecking him sweetly. “was that good, baby?”

“god, fuck yes,” josh snorts, and tyler laughs, rubbing his hip softly. “i love you so much.”

tyler is nothing but wide, beautiful eyes and toothy, crooked smiles, at this point, his heart in a rush and his mind a melted mess of love declarations. “i love you, too,” he whispers, because he _does_ , more than anything in the world. “we gotta talk about the ‘slut’ thing, though.”

josh snorts, eyes closing in half-embarrassment as he rests his forehead against tyler’s. “i don’t even know what that was.”

“which is why we have to talk about it,” tyler whispers gently, throat aching slightly. he shuffles josh away from him, into the water. “c’mon. let me wash your hair.”


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more porn to brighten ur day
> 
> guess this takes place like a few days or weeks after the fifth chapter no idea

they have a two week break off of their tour, which is a godsend because tyler has barely been able to get josh alone for more than five minutes. five minutes isn't nearly enough time to get what he wants from his boyfriend, so this means they have a two week break all to themselves. no hotels involved, no cramped bunks on a tour bus, just two weeks to relax and the entirety of josh’s apartment in los angeles, all to themselves. generally, he'd go home to his family first, but he needs a week of peace and josh all to himself before he reverts back to their five minute quickies before shows and interviews.

“where’s dustin?” tyler asks as josh fumbles with the keys to the apartment.

“gone,” josh replies as he finally gets the door open, dragging his suitcase inside behind him. he abandons it by the door, slipping his shoes off before immediately heading toward the living room. he sprawls himself across the couch on his back, legs outstretched and head kicked back, one hand raised to motion toward tyler. “c’mere. wanna make out with you.”

“since you asked so kindly,” tyler hums. he toes off his shoes without bothering to unlace them, kicking them out of his path and pushes his suitcase next to josh’s before he follows along. he crouches over the couch, gently pushing at josh’s body until he’s tucked up against the back of the couch.

carefully, tyler crawls on top of his chest, slotting a leg between his thighs. he balances his forearms on either side of josh’s head, tilting his own backwards to look into his boyfriend’s eyes. “hi.”

josh smiles, a breathless giggle falling past his lips. he cranes his neck forward and hesitates; tyler closes the distance, gently pressing his lips against josh’s, slow and sweet in a way that lacks the usual urgency of their more intimate encounters.

no matter how slow and sensual josh’s kissing is, he still manages to take tyler’s breath away. he pulls away and twines his fingers through beautifully faded red hair, resting his forehead against josh’s, breath ghosting across his face as he tries to collect himself.

josh slowly rocks his hips up toward tyler, grinning slyly as tyler leans in to kiss him again, puling his bottom lip into his mouth. he sucks for a second, biting gently before releasing; josh exhales shakily, hands moving to curve around tyler’s ass, pressing his hips down flush against his.

“horny fuck,” tyler gasps against his lips.

“you love it,” josh replies, equally breathless.

tyler tries to confirm that he does, but he can feel josh’s dick pressing up against his thigh and his mind stops, words ultimately failing him.

“take your pants off,” tyler growls, nipping at josh’s lip.

“get off of me,” josh snorts, hands pressing up against tyler’s chest until he complies, sitting up between josh’s legs. josh writhes around, sliding his shirt off of his chest, eyes locked on tyler’s as his hands move down to the button on his jeans, popping them open.

slowly, he reaches into his jeans and palms his cock through the fabric of his boxers, smiling innocently up at tyler as his eyes blow wide, watching every bit of the show josh is putting on.

“are you gonna fuck me?” josh whispers, chin tilting upwards as he squeezes his hand around his clothed dick, wrist twisting. “come on, i want you to fuck me _hard_ , baby.”

tyler doesn’t have to be told twice.

he bats josh’s hand away and takes it upon himself to hook his fingers underneath the waistband of his jeans. he pulls them down smoothly and tosses them to the side, eyeing josh’s dick straining in his boxers, the front already patched with wetness from pre-come.

both of josh’s hands are twisted in his hair, looking up at tyler as he takes in every inch of him. his fingers brush against his cock, gripping it in his hand just to hear josh’s breath catch in his throat.

tyler’s hand is gone as soon as it was there. he’s pulling up the hem of his shirt, ripping it over his head before they move down to his jeans, unbuttoning them hastily. he stands up, off the couch, tearing them down his legs; he hops around as he tries desperately to get his boxers off, and josh laughs mercilessly, rubbing at his eyes with the palms of his hands.

“what’re you laughing about?” tyler asks, but there’s a smile evident in his voice as he leans over josh’s legs, tugging josh’s boxers off to join the mess on the floor.

“you’re cute,” josh replies simply, wiggling around on the couch as cold air hits every inch of his skin. “lube?”

tyler disappears for a second, returning with a _huge_ bottle of lube in his hand, uncapping it as he settles between josh’s spread thighs.

“what – where did you get that?” josh snorts, disbelievingly eyeing the bottle.

“i ordered it,” tyler says simply as he holds it upside down, pouring the lube into his hand. for a second, he pauses, and then he leans over, smirking at josh as he presses a cold, lube-slick index finger to his entrance, circling the outside casually. “thought we’d be using it a lot.”

josh flat-out whines at the sensation, throwing his arms over his head in exasperation. “ _please_ , tyler –“

“hm, what?” tyler asks, face masked in a faux-pout. “what do you need, baby?”

josh glares at him from underneath his arm, face flushed red in embarrassment. tyler loves every minute of it, still taking his sweet time trailing his fingers along josh’s entrance. “fuck you.”

“can i eat you out?” tyler asks, voice surprisingly crystal clear despite how unsettled his mind actually is. he shifts his body down so his stomach is flat against the couch, one leg hanging off the side; he ruts against the couch to relieve some of the tension in his dick, sighing softly, resting his forehead against josh’s inner thigh.

josh is oddly quiet.

tyler looks up under his eyelashes, pointedly kissing josh’s thigh until he looks at him. “what do you think? it’ll be fun, i promise.”

josh doubts it, but he nods because he’s horny and he trusts tyler. tyler grins wolfishly, smoothes his hand over josh’s left leg, slipping it underneath his knee. he presses josh’s leg close up to his chest, carefully ignoring his dick as he gives tiny little kitten licks to his inner thigh.

he noses against the skin before taking it between his teeth, scraping along the flesh to hear josh whine. he flattens his tongue over the tiny mark of purple slowly, moving his head so he’s eye level with josh’s curved, flushed cock, tucked up against his stomach.

he brings a hand up and touches the base. josh stops breathing, but both of his hands go to tyler’s hair, back arching off of the couch as he twines his fingers against tyler’s scalp.

casually, tyler trails his fingers across the length of josh’s dick, hearing him pant desperately.

“d’you wanna come, baby?” tyler asks, and josh is incapable of doing anything other than nodding fervently, whining incoherently, fingers twisted up into tyler’s hair. “you want me to fuck you until you come?”

josh nods again, eyes locked on tyler as his face dips lower, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “you’re so beautiful,” he whispers, eyes dark and wide and unmistakably hungry, and josh’s cheeks feel noticeably hotter. “all mine.”

“all yours,” josh complies, utterly breathless.

tyler moves his face closer, and flicks his tongue out against josh’s asshole in a few swift motions. he licks against the outside for a moment, letting josh get used to the newest sensation he’s sprung upon him; josh’s hands tighten in his hair and he lets out a low moan, eyes closed, head thrown back.

he flattens his tongue to the best of his ability and begins working his way inside. he goes slow, at first, barely pulling out before licking his way back inside, but josh is babbling, at a loss for words at how fucking _good_ tyler’s tongue feels inside him.

tyler pushes his tongue in deeper, moving his hand up toward josh’s ass. carefully, he begins to smooth a finger inside next to his tongue – josh wails below him, nails scraping against tyler’s scalp as he pulls desperately.

he moves his finger faster, tongue wriggling as deep as it can go, rutting against the couch to get rid of his unbearable need to come then and there.

“honey, if you – fuck _ing_ – if you keep – _ah_ – doing that, i’m not going to laa _a-ast_ –“

tyler pulls his mouth away, sliding his tongue around his lips in a way that’s so downright sinful josh knows for sure he’s secured his place in hell. he throws his head back, back arching into the air again as tyler twists his finger around faster, crooking it to feel josh’s thighs jolt as he brushes over his prostate.

as slowly as possible, he slides his finger out.

quietly, as an afterthought, he holds josh’s gaze as he pants below him, and pops that finger into his mouth, cheeks hollowed in an obscene expression as he sucks it clean, tongue swirling over the tip.

“oh my god,” josh whispers, utterly disbelieving. it takes all of his willpower not to take his dick in his hand to jerk himself off until he’s coming over his stomach to the image of tyler sucking the taste of _him_ off his finger.

tyler makes a humming noise, dragging his finger out of his mouth casually. “condom?” he asks, licking his lips once more, eyes blown and lidded as he stares josh down.

“fuck, no, we’re out,” josh groans, collapsing against the couch, trying his damndest to ignore his dick aching and pulsing against his stomach. he whines, wriggling his hips down toward tyler suggestively.

he seems to get the gist of it, grinning wildly. “alright, babe.”

tyler pops the cap on the giant bottle of lube again, pouring a generous amount into the palm of his hand. he slides his slick fingers around his cock, lubing himself up, groaning desperately as his hips buck up into his hand.

“i want you,” josh pants, tongue between his teeth as he struggles to keep his eyes open. “ _hard_.”

“yeah?” tyler questions, rhetorical. maybe it’s conceited that he loves to hear josh talk about how much he wants him to fuck him senseless, but his mind is clouded with the imagery of josh’s head thrown back against the couch cushions, throat exposed and chest flushed red, holding tyler’s gaze as he comes all over his stomach.

“want you inside me,” josh continues, hands immediately going to grip tyler’s hips as he positions himself. he can feel the tip against his entrance, and he sighs, eyes slipping closed. “fuck me hard, make me yours, use me, take me, i want you so _bad_ –“

josh’s words are stopped as he wails.

he actually fucking _wails_ , loud and drawn-out and broken, head thrown back to the ceiling as his vision clouds with white stars, when tyler begins to push himself in.

he isn’t even bottomed out and josh is sobbing, tears slipping down his cheeks as tyler continues to slide in. their hips press together, josh choking on his spit and tyler groaning, curling over josh as his fingers move to grip the freckled skin spread across josh’s ribcage harshly.

josh clenches around him, and tyler swears he can feel every individual muscle contracting around his dick.

he lets out a cross between a swear and josh’s name, unable to do anything other than slowly slide back, nearly pulling himself all the way out.

he slams in without warning, and josh is unable to do anything other than shudder, knees slipping open as wide as possible as tyler fucks him _hard_. his thrusting is a mess, uncoordinated and sloppy, but neither of them can tell the difference, josh’s back arching off the couch as he sobs into the hot, wet air between them.

tyler hangs his head over josh, eyes locked on his facial features contorting as he writhes below him, mouth falling open, chest heaving as he struggles to pull in enough breath. tyler pants, groaning as he shifts his hips up a little, pounding into josh harder – he keeps searching until josh _screams_ below him, entire body jolting, coming without even being touched _once_.

tyler rides him through his orgasm, head tossed back as he pounds into him even harder, desperately chasing the edge that seems so far around the corner. he thrusts a little harder and feels the heat coil in his stomach, feels the muscles contract in his back, loses himself to the sensation of josh clenching around him, his fingers dancing around his hips as he whispers ‘come, baby, come for me’ below him.

he gives a few more good thrusts before his entire body freezes up as he comes. his jaw slides open, and no sound comes out, eyes rolling back into his head, hands stilling where they’re planted across josh’s ribcage, thumbs digging into the flesh.

it’s a good ten seconds before he’s able enough to tilt his head back forward, catching josh’s timid gaze. a sudden wave of exhaustion hits him; he leans down slowly, back protesting at the angle, and carefully kisses josh’s bitter, tear-stained lips.

“god, i love you,” he groans, kissing him again.

“mm, i love you too, honey, but _please_ get the fuck out of me before i rip your dick off.”

tyler raises an eyebrow.

josh’s gaze turns stone cold. “tyler joseph – don’t you fucking –“

his words are cut off into a high-pitched squeak as tyler experimentally rolls his hips forward.

“round two?” tyler grits out between clenched teeth. he knows very well he’s not capable of fucking anything in the vicinity in the next half hour, but it’s worth it to watch josh’s eyes roll to the back of his head because of oversensitivity.

“ _no_ , oh my _god_ , stop, get the _fuck_ out of me –“

tyler chuckles, forcing himself to pull out of josh. they both let out hisses of pain that sizzle out between their teeth, and tyler’s body gives out, collapsing on top of josh’s come-covered chest.

immediately, josh’s arms find their way around tyler’s bare hips, rubbing soothing circles into the finger-shaped bruises that are left there. his work, he notes with pride as he kisses tyler’s forehead.

“that was so good,” tyler mumbles into josh’s shoulder, fingers fluttering around his ribs. “i want a round two later, babe.”

“i’m not going to be able to walk for a week straight,” josh whines. “when did you get like this?”

“no idea,” tyler responds truthfully, kissing the crook of josh’s neck. “it’s awesome, though. you’re awesome. i love you.”

“love you, too, honey,” josh smiles, tracing small patterns into tyler’s hips before a yawn escapes his lips. he can feel his come drying between his stomach and tyler’s, but he’s too exhausted to care and he’s pretty sure he’s too sore to try and walk to the bathroom. he’s also pretty sure he should pull on his boxers, at the very least, but tyler is sighing contentedly next to his ear and he doesn’t want to move him.

they fall asleep, reeking of sex and sweat and love, curled around each other like they have been for the past two years.


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk how to describe this other than i'm a sinner
> 
> also it takes place right after the sixth chapter enjoy yaself

no matter how many times it happens, it’s always surprising to josh when he wakes up with come all over his stomach and the heavy weight of tyler on his chest.

he shuffles around awkwardly, blinking up at the ceiling; his hands are around tyler’s waist, chin tucked against his head, and there’s a wet patch of drool on his collarbone.

it’s pretty disgusting, frankly, but he’s not all that offended when tyler stirs above him, tilting his head backwards to blink sleepily into his eyes. adorable.

especially when he smiles gently at josh, and the first thing he does is plant a kiss on his lips.

“good morning,” tyler whispers, tucking his head back against his shoulder as he tries to wake up.

“morning,” josh grumbles, fingers dancing across his back, trying and failing to not focus on how gross he feels at the moment. “how about a shower and i’ll make you pancakes?”

tyler perks up immediately. “you’re the best,” he declares, kissing his cheek enthusiastically.

“i know,” josh says, grinning cheerfully.

their morning is just shy of eventful. they shower together and tyler washes josh’s hair like he’s so fond of doing, kissing the disgruntled look off of his face when soap accidentally gets into his eye.

josh cooks pancakes and tyler cleans up all of the clothes off of the living room floor, throwing them into the laundry basket in josh’s room. he ends up dropping one of the pancakes on the floor, but he scoops it up and throws it onto a plate before tyler walks in the door, seating himself on top of the table.

“get off the table,” josh says immediately when he turns around, his words lacking venom. he still shoves a plate stacked with four pancakes and doused in too much syrup along with a fork into tyler’s hands, leaning in to kiss his forehead.

“thank you,” tyler hums, breaking off a piece of the pancake before shoving it into his mouth. he moans happily, throwing his head back. “you’re my favorite cook.”

“i better be,” josh grumbles, pulling out the chair next to tyler’s legs with his own plate of food.

around two, they find themselves entangled on the living room couch. their plates are still on the table as opposed to in the dishwasher, but tyler has himself holed up in josh’s arms, lazily exchanging kisses, and he figures that there are more important things to focus on.

like the fact that josh’s dick is pressed up against his thigh as he kisses the underneath of his jaw. nice.

tyler hums, fingers tangled in the fabric of his shirt collar. he pulls back, slightly, grinning at josh’s wide-open, pretty eyes. “lemme blow you.”

josh definitely isn’t about to object. he pulls tyler in for another kiss, nipping at his bottom lip, before he sits back against the couch, eyebrows raised slightly, mouth parted as he pants.

tyler sinks down to the floor, kneeling between josh’s legs.

and josh’s phone rings.

“fuck,” josh frowns. he fishes it out of his pocket, sighing heavily. mark’s name is flashing across the screen, and he has half a mind to ignore him.

“aren’t you gonna answer that?” tyler sighs sweetly, faux-patient, chin rested against josh’s thigh, eyelashes fluttering innocently against his cheeks. “it could be important, you never know.”

“tyler, what – oh my god, _no_ ,” his voice drops into a monotone whisper as he realizes what exactly tyler has in mind, phone still ringing annoyingly in his hand as he stares his boyfriend down.

“come on,” tyler purrs, brushing his hand over josh’s knee. “he wouldn’t have called if it wasn’t important.”

against his better judgment, and on account of the excitement curling in his stomach, josh slides his thumb across his screen, answering the call.

“hi, mark,” josh says, jumping slightly when tyler’s fingers touch over his thighs. “what? no, i’m not busy.”

he’s undeniably busy with tyler’s hands sliding between his legs, pushing them apart against the couch and touching uncomfortably close to his dick, but it’s not like he can say, _hey, mark, i’m sorry but i’m super busy with tyler trying to suck me off while talking to you, call you later!_

if only that was an option.

he clears his throat, realizing that mark has been talking for the past thirty seconds and he hasn’t heard a word of it. there’s a pause, signifying that he should probably say something – he panics, heart jumping, and instinctively shouts, “yeah, absolutely!”

hopefully, that was the right thing to say.

tyler giggles quietly, looking up from between josh’s thighs. josh glares at him, mouthing ‘i hate you’.

he frowns, sticking his tongue out before unbuttoning josh’s jeans. the click-click-click of his zipper being pulled interests his dick a little too much; he shifts, listening to mark’s pointless rambling, coughing slightly into the receiver.

_“you feeling okay, josh?”_

“what – oh, yeah, i’m fine, why wouldn’t i be?” josh grits his teeth. tyler snickers, hooking gaunt fingers under the waistband of josh’s sweatpants. he moves his entire body upwards, giving tyler easier access to slip them off of his hips, the fabric tangling around his ankles.

tyler kisses the inside of josh’s thigh, and his breath hitches. he hopes to god that the sound gets lost in the connection, but mark _hears_ , inquiring what all the ‘strange noises’ are.

“dude, what? i think you’re hearing things,” josh mutters bitterly, awkwardly laughing.

_“must be.”_

mark continues rambling, and josh throws his head back in exasperation. tyler’s hands slide around the backs of josh’s knees, nipping the skin of his thigh; josh shakily exhales, eyes slipping closed, humming in acknowledgement as mark pauses before continuing to talk.

god, he loves mark like a brother, but he doesn’t shut up. ever.

tyler reaches into josh’s boxers without warning, grasping his cock in his hand. josh chokes down the moan that’s bubbled up in the back of his throat, clutching tyler’s hair with his free hand, searching for something to ground himself with.

tyler moves his face closer, pulling josh’s dick out of his boxers. casually, he strokes his length, eyes fixated on josh’s face twisted up and eyes synched closed in frustration – slowly, he smirks, kissing the head.

josh gasps in surprise, almost dropping the phone. he presses it to his face carefully, breathing growing heavier, just in time to hear mark say, ‘ _dude, you’re acting weird_ ’.

he swears as tyler kisses the head again, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he licks the slit.

“sorry, i – uh, i stubbed my toe,” josh amends, tugging up on tyler’s hair.

 _“yeah.. okay, josh,”_ mark’s voice echoes, tone dubious, but he continues on with whatever he’s chosen to talk about. josh really has no idea. he can’t fucking focus in the slightest.

“poor timing for him to call,” tyler hums, and josh snorts in disbelief.

his throat closes up as tyler’s tongue swirls around the base of his dick, licking a thick, heavy stripe along the middle before sucking the tip into his mouth.

he sinks down the entirety of his dick in an instant, leaving josh to poorly swallow down moans and cries; his hand abandons tyler’s hair and he whines in disappointment, the noise vibrating against josh’s cock.

he slaps his free hand over his mouth, moaning into his palm.

_“what do you think?”_

fuck, fuck, fuck.

“yeah, ugh – yup, sounds great,” josh removes his hand for a moment to stutter out something that vaguely resembles a sentence of agreement, stomach twisting harshly as tyler sucks a little bit harder, moaning around his dick, cheeks hollowed out and lips painted a perfect shade of swollen pink.

he’d usually take this moment to tell tyler just how beautiful he looks like that, but he’s busy with mark rambling in his ear. he sinks his teeth into his hand, biting into the skin harshly, panting against his flesh as he tries his damndest not to let any sound slip past his lips.

tyler slowly pulls off with a wet sucking noise. josh glares at him, and tyler grins, a picture of perfection, trailing his tongue around the head of his dick.

he licks underneath the head, right at the sweet spot, and josh swears loudly, throwing his head back.

_“jesus, dude, what the hell?”_

josh barely hears him, panting loudly into the phone as he moans, terrifically lurid. tyler hums with glee, sucking him back down.

 _“oh my god, josh – you’re better not be – where the fuck is tyler – jesus christ, dude,”_ mark whispers, sounding utterly horrified.

josh responds with another lovely, open-mouthed moan.

_“god, i fucking hate you two.”_

the phone line goes dead in josh’s ear. he pulls it away, slamming it on the couch cushion, both hands going to tyler’s hair – he pulls, hard, groaning as tyler swirls his tongue around the base.

he doesn’t last much longer, forgetting about quiet as he swears and shouts and moans into the air, tyler’s fingers tight against his hips. he comes with a softer groan of tyler’s name; he manages to keep his eyes open, tyler’s locked on his as he swallows it all, throat working as he pulls back, off of his cock.

he drags his tongue along his lips, smirking at josh. “sorry?” he mutters, and josh pushes him away, pulling his boxers and sweatpants back up around his hips, groaning from oversensitivity.

“i hate you so much,” josh tells the ceiling.

tyler huffs, clambering into josh’s lap. he grinds down against him, pressing his erection into his stomach, hands around his shoulders; josh moans in spite of himself, glaring up at tyler, a smug smile on his face. “no, you don’t,” he whispers, brushing his nose against josh’s as he leans in. “you can’t hate me because i give great blowjobs.”

josh whines in defeat.

he has a damn good point. he moves his hands to tyler’s hips, squeezing, and he tilts his head up, mouthing along the line of his jaw just to hear the relaxed sigh that trickles out of his boyfriend’s mouth.

“i love you,” josh says honestly, and tyler snickers.

“told you.”


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> josh is such a bottom bye !
> 
> thank you for 1k hits and your sweet comments  
> you're all very very kind and have a fond space in my heart <3

at this point, it’s pretty impressive just how _quickly_ josh can get hard again after coming.

tyler likes to test it a lot more than he’d ever admit. so far, it’s taken about two or so minutes of grinding down into his lap and kissing along the underside of his jaw to get what he wants; the outline of josh’s dick pressed up into his thigh as he pants harshly into tyler’s ear.

“hard already?” tyler snickers teasingly, biting gently at his skin.

“the things you do to me,” josh whines in response, eyelashes fluttering as tyler’s tongue prods a sensitive spot behind his ear. he rubs his hand up tyler’s clothed spine, groaning as he ruts his hips up to meet tyler’s; vaguely, he has an idea of actually using a bed this time, as he doesn’t want any other questionable stains on the couch he can’t explain to his roommate. “can we use the bed this time, pretty please?”

“what, no couch sex?” tyler mumbles, seemingly disappointed. he pulls back, anyways, hands going to grasp at josh’s wrists; he grins down at him, doe-eyed and red-faced, pressing a soft, secure kiss to his lips. “alright. i like sex with you wherever.”

he takes a second to enjoy the embarrassed blush that spreads behind josh’s freckled cheeks before he’s stumbling to his feet, tugging josh up behind him.

the overwhelming sensation of home crashes into josh’s chest at the feeling of tyler’s skinny fingers wrapped around his hand, comforting and familiar – he stumbles along to the best of his ability, laughing when tyler spins him around, pulling him against his chest.

“i love you,” tyler grins before he’s smashing their lips together, hot and needy, too much teeth and not enough tongue.

sometimes, tyler moves too quick for josh to be able to catch up. this is one of those times, where he’s trying to press his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth but he’s pulling away, tugging out of his grasp; there are hands firm on his shoulders and pressing him down into the softness of his mattress.

tyler hovers above him, hands still on his shoulders, grinning a crooked smile down at him. “i like you better without clothes,” he hums, sounding thoughtful, as he rests his hands along josh’s hips, gripping his shirt within his palms. he pulls upwards without warning, over josh’s arms and head; he reappears, hair fluffy and mussed and messy, cheeks painted various shades of pink and red as he struggles to pull in enough breath.

it’s half from embarrassment and half from how tyler constantly manages to take his breath away, even in the simplest of gestures.

he splays his hands against josh’s chest, teasing and mapping and memorizing, humming to himself as his eyes trail down the expanse of his body.

“tyler,” josh whispers, growing impatient, wanting to be touched _now now now_ , and tyler’s eyes flicker up to meet his, the faintest trace of a smile curled across his lips. “can you fuck me already? please?”

tyler smoothes his hands over josh’s thighs before tucking his fingers underneath his sweatpants and boxers. “sure, baby,” he whispers, dragging them slowly down his hips.

josh sighs, synching his eyes shut as cold air washes over him. the presence of tyler disappears; josh’s eyes slide back open, watching as he tears his own shirt off, followed by his boxers.

he settles back between josh’s legs, eyes dragging over his hips and thighs carefully, settling his hands on the expanse of his lower stomach. “you look really good like this, josh.”

josh giggles, breathless and high-pitched, thighs riding up against tyler’s hips. “yeah?” he asks, running his hands through his own hair, already disgustingly matted with sweat.

“mhm,” tyler hums, brushing a calloused finger up the inside of his thigh, hearing josh purr underneath him. “you look even better when you’re screaming my name, you know that?”

josh wiggles around, sighing, neck turned back and chin titled upwards, blinking casually up at tyler, wet lashes sticking together. “you gonna keep talking or fuck me, dude?” he asks, after a brief second, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.

“don’t call me dude when we’re about to have sex,” tyler wrinkles his nose, swatting josh’s thigh. he jolts, a quiet, breathy moan falling past his lips as tyler grips his thigh between his fingers.

“dude,” josh drawls once he catches his breath, snickering as tyler tries to fight a grin off his face. “come on, dude, fuck me.”

tyler dissolves into giggles, crawling on top of josh’s chest. “hey,” he whispers into his shoulder, kissing the skin of his neck as their chests press together smoothly, legs sliding together with the ease that follows familiarity.

“what?” josh mumbles back, equally as quiet, turning his head toward tyler’s.

“i love you,” tyler punctuates his words by fluidly rolling his hips against josh’s, nipping at the skin of his shoulder as josh sighs, arms winding around his lower back.

“i – _ugh_ , right there – love you, too,” josh pants wetly into tyler’s ear, moaning as their dicks slide together, nails scrabbling for purchase at the sweat-slicked skin of his back.

tyler pushes himself up, out of josh’s grasp, searching for the lube anywhere on the bed. “fuck,” he says descriptively, squirming his way off the bed. “lube’s in the living room. don’t touch yourself.”

he hops to his feet, giving josh the most serious look he can while butt naked and bouncing from foot to foot impatiently; josh hides his snickering behind his fingertips, waiting until tyler is out of the room to slide a hand to his dick, moaning as he wraps his hand around the base.

“i told you not to touch yourself,” tyler whines as he reenters the room, lube in hand, but josh’s hand doesn’t stop sliding up and down his dick.

“god, you should’ve hurried up, then,” josh counters, sticking his chin out indignantly, tyler flopping back onto the bed with the bottle already uncapped.

“we still don’t have any condoms, you know,” tyler points out nonchalantly as he pours lube into his palm, rubbing it around his fingers slowly.

“oh my god, fuck condoms, just – just fuck me, please, it’s not like i’m about to get pregnant, tyler, come on,” josh rambles all in one breath as he twists his hand around his dick, chest heaving as he practically melts into the mattress from neediness.

tyler hums thoughtfully, leaning down to press his stomach against the bed, using his free hand to shove josh’s hand away from his dick and push his leg open a little bit further. “i guess you’re right,” he mumbles, kissing josh’s thigh sweetly as he circles his entrance, pressing in without hesitation.

“of course i’m right,” josh huffs, grinding down against tyler’s finger hastily. “c’mon, i need more.”

“you’re impatient today,” tyler giggles, but he nips at josh’s thigh and slides another finger in, gently rocking back and forth.

“tyler, i love you, but i’m about two seconds away from jerking myself off and coming in your _fa-a-ace_ , right _there_ –“

tyler presses up and crooks his fingers again, brushing over josh’s prostate. “what about coming in my face?”

josh whines, hips jerking up into the air as tyler adds another finger, carefully scissoring them apart. “please, tyler, i’m beyond ready,” he grinds out between gritted teeth, fingers clenched in the sheets at his sides.

“okay, jeez,” tyler mutters, sliding his fingers out. he grabs the lube that’s close to rolling off the bed and pops it open, pouring more into his free hand; he pushes the cap back on and throws it against the mattress, immediately moving to slick himself up, moaning briefly into the empty air.

“finally.” josh slips his legs around tyler’s hips as he presses in between his legs, positioning himself to line up with josh. “c’mon.”

tyler sighs, patting josh’s thigh as he slips inside, breath caught in his throat until he’s bottomed out, josh’s eyes closed and face twisted up in concentration below him.

he doesn’t seem to be in any kind of rush, today, _s l o w l y_ moving his hips backwards, nearly pulling all the way out before he pushes gingerly back in, drinking up every tiny moan that drips out of his boyfriend’s mouth. the way he fucks is infuriatingly good in any way, but josh likes it rough, wants it hard and fast and messy right now, wants tyler to ram into him so hard he can’t feel his bones when he comes, eyes clouded and vision unfocused.

his cock is achingly hard and a bright shade of red, pressed flush against his stomach and leaking all over his skin as tyler gently grinds back into him, dragging a whimper past josh’s lips. “c’mon, baby, _please_ ,” josh whines, his throat rubbed raw and voice already hoarse, thighs pressing against tyler’s hips in a desperate attempt to get him to move a bit faster.

tyler giggles, tired and lilting; he stills his movements to sit up a little straighter, pressing josh’s hips down against the mattress with both hands, a smile blossoming across his face as he watches josh’s face twist up, almost like he’s about to cry. he pushes back in, forcing in deeper, rocking himself back out, building a torturously slow rhythm that has josh’s knees shaking and thighs quivering, breathing out tiny sighs coming from the back of his throat.

hands move around tyler’s neck, josh’s fingers turning white as he grips at his skin and he pants, feebly trying to wiggle his hips down against tyler’s dick. he’s rendered unable to move, fighting the urge to shout out in frustration. “god, tyler, come on,” he begs, high and broken, and tyler snickers, shoving his hips against josh’s harshly.

josh’s jaw falls slack, tossing his head back as he swears loudly. he fights against the grip tyler has on his hips until they dissipate; instead, tyler uses them to hike josh’s legs higher up on his hips, tilting his entire body into his thrusts.

“god, _yes_ ,” josh chokes, whining as one of tyler’s hands slide underneath his leg, cupping his ass. he squeezes experimentally, before he’s pulling his hand away, and josh is groaning in disappointment; his groan turns into a sudden shriek as tyler brings his palm back down, the loud smack reverberating around the small room.

tyler rubs his thumb against the burning red skin, catching josh’s eyes briefly; his thrusting loses its finesse for a hot second as his eyes trail leisurely over his boyfriend’s face, and he gives a timid smile as he smacks his ass again, harder. josh’s back arches immediately, neck craned against the mattress as he whines tyler’s name, ankles crossed behind tyler’s back, trying to press him in closer.

“deeper,” josh pants, and both of tyler’s eyebrows raise; he resituates himself, leaning fully over josh to press a bruising kiss against his lips as he moves a little quicker, thrusting sloppier as he pounds in, losing himself to the incoherent moaning and whining josh is making next to his ear. “c’mon, i’m so _close_ –“

tyler licks at josh’s neck, exposed and drawn tight, grazing at the skin with his teeth; the salt of sweat floods his mouth but he continues sucking a bruise, supporting his weight with one arm braced near josh’s side. he snakes his other hand between their heaving, blotched red chests, grasping at josh’s dick.

he yelps in surprise, clinging his legs tighter to tyler’s waist, crying out as he pumps his leaking, aching dick with too-tight fingers in time with his messy thrusts. he moves at a different angle, thrusts a little harder until josh’s entire body jumps, nails raking down tyler’s back. “oh, _fuck_ –“ he manages to spit out before he’s coming hard, hot and fast, white staining tyler’s hand as he whines breathlessly, biting the edge of his tongue sharply to keep from screaming out.

tyler slots their mouths together, working josh over his orgasm before he’s losing himself, head dropping to josh’s shoulder, teeth digging into his skin as he moans wildly, hips stilling pressed up against josh’s.

fingers dance across the skin of tyler’s bare spine, josh’s palms sliding comfortingly into his back as he waits patiently for him to recuperate. “you good?” he asks, breathless and oversensitive, wincing slightly as tyler wiggles around on top of him.

tyler hums, easing out of josh as gently as possible – it results in a pained hiss on both ends as tyler flops down on the mattress, forcing air into his lungs, his heart rate calming in his heaving chest. the scent of sex and sweat hangs heavy in the air above them as they stare up at the ceiling, spent and exhausted and with the feelings of being loved trapped inside their minds, relaxing their weary bones side by side, hands intertwined between their bodies.

 “how many showers am i going to have to take this week?” tyler sighs, rolling his neck from side to side before focusing on josh, grinning softly in his direction.

josh returns his smile just as easily, squeezing his hand. “lots. kinda wanna nap, first.”

“yeah, i could go for a nap.” he rolls onto his side, burrowing his head into josh’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to just underneath his ear while throwing an arm around his waist. “love you.”

“love you, too, baby.”


	9. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter of this trainwreck bc i'm gonna move onto writing different things ;)))))
> 
> don't be sad. it's a good one. i love you all.  
> thank u for being so kind. enjoy.

tyler's having a wonderful time being asleep until something touches his shoulder and scares the shit out of him.

he jolts awake, blearily looking around josh's room for whatever intrusion it happens to be. his eyes land on no one other than josh, clambering into bed next to tyler, looking at him apologetically as he slips in next to him.

“hi,” tyler mumbles sleepily, blinking into the brightness and letting his eyes adjust to the light as the left side of the mattress dips underneath josh’s weight.

“sorry. i didn’t mean to wake you up,” josh’s voice comes from somewhere high above him and his face flickers into focus, forearms planted on either side of tyler’s shoulders as he settles against his chest, minty breath brushing across his skin.

tyler smiles up at him automatically, hands going to wind around josh’s hips; he tilts his chin up, blinking softly up at his boyfriend before he whispers in a tiny voice still laced thickly with sleep, “please kiss me.”

josh snickers, craning a hand against tyler’s scalp as he tugs on his hair between two fingers. tyler’s eyes flicker shut immediately, sighing briefly; he blinks them open after a quiet second, palms pressing into josh’s hips. “only because you’re so polite,” josh mumbles, softly smushing his lips against tyler’s forehead.

when he pulls back, all traces of sleepiness are gone from tyler’s face, replaced with a vexed scowl.

josh frowns, eyebrows drawing together, and tyler hates him for being so adorable. “what? i kissed you.”

“ _no_ , you didn’t,” tyler drones, craning his neck up toward josh. “y’know what i mean, asshole.”

josh kisses the tip of his nose. “there,” he simpers, raising an eyebrow defensively.

tyler wiggles underneath him, pushing up at josh’s hips with the angriest face he can plaster on in two seconds. “i hate you. get off of me.”

“rude.” josh collapses, instead, and tyler lets out a small ‘ _oof_ ’ as all of his breath is forcibly shoved from his lungs.

“why are you like this?” tyler whines, but he’s definitely not about to complain about josh’s dick being shoved up against his own; he involuntarily lets out a tiny whimper, fingernails dragging across the bare skin of josh’s back. nice.

“’cause i wanna fuck you,” josh responds, words muffled where his lips are pressed up against tyler’s neck; he shudders underneath josh’s mouth, teeth scraping and tongue trailing, messy and hot and wet.

“fuck me, then,” tyler huffs impatiently, shoving his hips up to meet josh’s. josh giggles, grinding down to keep him waiting for just a second more – tyler gasps, head thrashing to the side, to which josh drops his head and digs his teeth into the junction of tyler’s shoulder.

tyler’s hands spasm, clawing at josh’s shoulders as their hips rock together fluidly; his stomach is wet where his dick is pressed flush and red to the skin there, leaking precum as he whines, struggling to draw in enough air.

“ty, you’re really pretty,” josh whispers, tilting his head up enough to look him in the eye. tyler beams, pushing himself up to press firm against josh’s chest, whimpering softly as his dick is shoved between their stomachs; he clutches at josh’s shoulders, placing his lips on the upturn of his jaw as calloused hands run over the expanse of his shaking thighs.

“god, ‘m gonna come,” tyler babbles, frantically rutting against josh’s stomach; josh pushes at his stomach until he’s splayed across the mattress underneath him, legs curled around josh’s hips.

“not yet.” josh is devouring him whole with dark eyes, dragging his bottom lip between his teeth. tyler’s hips are red with finger-shaped bruises, his decimated neck littered with dozens of purple marks, chest heaving and pale skin blotched with red – impatiently, he turns his chin up and whines, hips tilting into the air, begging to be touched.

josh trails his fingers along the inside of tyler’s left thigh, higher and higher until he’s creeping up toward his dick; he doesn’t touch him, instead pats his leg once and moves from where he’s kneeling between his thighs.

tyler gives a riled noise of dejection, staring disbelievingly at josh as he clambers off of the bed. “where are you _going_?” he cries out, shoving himself up into a sitting position.

“lube,” josh responds simply, ducking down to pick the discarded bottle off of the floor. he pops the cap open, smirking down at tyler, hands twitching by his sides as he fights the urge to jerk himself off. “you can touch yourself, honey, i don’t mind.”

tyler’s eyes narrow. he grips the sheets of josh’s bed between his fingers, refusing to give him the satisfaction. “fuck you.”

“we’re getting there.” josh props himself back between tyler’s legs, drizzling lube over his fingers before clicking the bottle closed and casting it over to the side.

he dips his clean free hand underneath tyler’s thigh and shoves it open; tyler mumbles incoherently, throwing his hands up over his head to grip a pillow tightly in his fingers. his mumbling turns into a high peal of whining as josh presses a finger into him, slowly at first until tyler relaxes his body; he builds a rhythm, gaining momentum that has tyler moaning unabashed, twisting and writhing around on the bed, coming apart on his finger alone.

tyler’s about to ask for more, but the words die on his lips, coupled with a tiny, watery sigh as josh pushes his thigh up just a bit and adds another finger. “s’ good,” he whispers, shoving his hips down onto josh’s hand as he pulls back, chasing his fingers.

four fingers in, tyler has his fist shoved almost entirely into his mouth, smothering his near-screaming into the skin; he accidentally bites down hard against one of his fingers as josh twists around, successfully locating his prostate with a small amount of work.

“oh, god, _baby_ ,” he sobs, and josh smiles up at him, flicking his wrist again just to hear the rest of tyler’s sentence lost within a shrill moan. “please, please, _please_ , i need you – fuck, _fuck_ –“

“hey, ssh,” josh soothes, grinning as he rubs tyler’s thigh softly with his unoccupied hand, pressing in deeper. “you’re okay. relax.”

tyler does the exact opposite, warbling randomly as he fucks himself upon josh’s fingers. “’m gonna come, jesus christ, _josh_ –“

one second, josh’s fingers are there and the next, he’s pulling out.

tyler whines, incapable of doing anything else except for watching through hooded, blown eyes as josh wipes his fingers off on the sheets, tired bones melting into the bed. “i wanna _come_ ,” he groans, cock so hard it’s fucking painful, the head digging sharply into the soft pudginess of his stomach.

“little bit longer,” josh sighs, a pleased, tiny smile on his face as he crawls on top of tyler; instinctively, his legs wrap around josh’s thighs, pressing into his skin, dragging him closer.

tyler smoothes his hands over josh’s back, their noses bumping together as josh moves his head down and slots their mouths together. he licks into tyler’s mouth as he lines himself up, tongue behind his teeth as he presses in; tyler whimpers and moans, most of the sound suffocated by josh’s bruised lips, yelping when he bottoms out.

josh sets his hips still for a fleeting second, moving his head back to watch tyler’s face as he pulls his hips back; his mouth falls open, eyelashes fluttering as he fights to keep his eyes locked on josh’s. it’s a fight he loses as josh slowly slides his way back inside, whispering, “fuck, tyler,” quiet under his breath.

tyler hums, pecking josh’s jaw as they rock together, slowly and lovingly. usually, tyler would be clawing down josh’s sides, begging and screaming for him to move faster, _faster_ , fuck him _harder_ , but his mind is warped with sleepiness and the feeling of josh filling him up, panting into the skin of his neck, so he figures it’s okay to take things slow for right now.

“tyler,” josh whimpers, winding a hand through his hair; he brushes through his sweat-soaked locks, kissing his shoulder as he drags almost all the way out and pushes his way back in, thighs and hips shaking with effort.

“mhm?” tyler breathes, legs hitching farther up josh’s hips until they’re almost entirely around his waist, his dick twitching painfully against his stomach.

“i’m – oh, _fuck_ – i’m so, god, so in love with you – _oh_ ,” josh tries, the formulation of his sentence a confused, jumbled mess as his thrusting speeds up a bit, slotting in at a different angle.

tyler shudders, voice rubbed raw and too hoarse to really say anything; he twists his head around, gazing up into josh’s warm eyes, smiling briefly as he inclines his head upwards toward josh’s inviting lips. josh doesn’t waste a second, his thrusting stopping nearly completely as he drops his lips to tyler’s, pecking one, two, three, four times. both of their lips hurt and their kisses are more moaning into each other’s mouths than anything, tongues tangling briefly before tyler jerks his head back, gasping as josh thrusts against his prostate, but it’s entirely them and sings more love than either of them could say with words.

“right there,” tyler groans, pressing his hands hard against josh’s back. josh shoves in again, searching, moving his hips around until tyler’s body jolts and he’s sobbing, coming quick and hot and sloppy all over his stomach.

“ah, fuck, _tyler_ ,” josh whines, pounding into him relentlessly until he follows, back arching into the air, shakily gasping as tyler’s hands grip at his waist, whispering something that sounds like ‘i love you, i love you, i love you’ repeatedly.

he struggles to hold himself up, but it’s a losing battle as his arms give out and he crumples onto tyler’s come-stained chest, fighting to get air into his lungs.

josh kisses tyler’s throat, collecting the energy to move his hips back and pull out; tyler grumbles dejectedly, the sound muffled as he buries his nose into josh’s sweaty red hair. “you’re kinda great at that,” he sighs, sounding mildly thoughtful, and josh giggles, pressing his palm to tyler's cheek comfortingly.

“that’s good,” josh croons, kissing tyler's nose. “you’re kinda great at that, too.”

"i love you. so much."

"i love you, too, baby. so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO i made a tumblr to reach out to u guys :^)  
> hmu @ joshlersins
> 
> feel free to send me prompts and asks and anything else ur heart desires <3


End file.
